


Breathing in Twilight

by mettrioli



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, First Time Blow Jobs, Gender Dysphoria, Hand Jobs, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, They Love Each Other OK, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Male Character, and sensitive :D, pointy ears.... theyre so pretty....., twilight has heightened senses ok he has rights, twilight says trans rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettrioli/pseuds/mettrioli
Summary: Link is swooning for his trainer on being the Hero of Hyrule. A former hero that came to him in wolf form... Averypretty hero that came to him in wolf form.





	1. Breathing for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Link - BOTW Link  
Twilight - TP Link
> 
> !! Link is trans in this fic, and there will be descriptions of genitalia if that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read this fic :(!! (That includes snatch, slit, cunt, hole, etc.) !!
> 
> hi i have twitter guys @mettrioli

"No, no! Try it again. Your footing was sloppy."

Link groaned in annoyance, near ready to stab his practice soldier's sword into his chest and let his instructor save this Hyrule. _Footing was sloppy_, psh! That guy doesn't know what he's talking about. His footing was sloppy then because he did exactly as he has demonstrated.

"Bitch and moan all you want, but this isn't going to go any faster."

"I can bitch more if it'll make me not do this stupid training."

Sharp eyes turned cold, colder than the Hero of Twilight's usual vacant stare. It chilled Link to the bone, he'd pissed him off, but the hero was not one for showing his anger. So, Link was now stuck with a very upset instructor who can and would whip him to obey his directions.

"Do. It. Again. You're done when you've mastered this spin attack." The hero growled, his brown hair falling over his piercing blue eyes. A near primal fear made Link's knees weak, causing him to stumble into the other man clumsily when he tried to ready himself. The brunette had caught him with practiced ease, blue eyes staring into blue. He was obviously trying to be stricter, but failing at Link's stupid actions. Amusement shone through his eyes. "See? Your footing is sloppy."

A smirk. That damned smirk. The stupidly charming smirk that haunted Link's dreams and coiled deep in his belly. His instructor's dumb quirk made Link's ears feel hot like the other man had bit into them. 

_Oh_, the stoic hero biting his ears! What a nice thought- Link shook his head rapidly, willing the blood out of his face. It was that idiotic hero's fault for having such a pretty visage.

"You feelin' okay?" Sharp eyes held an empathetic gaze, and Link was suddenly very aware of the other's hands on him. "You look a little woozy."

Link snapped back to attention, his ears drawing back in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. Just a little fatigued."

"Wanna rest? Sorry, if I pushed you too hard..." It crushed Link's heart to see his eyes cloud over in regret. All he wanted was to kiss his stupid lips and tell him how much of a considerate sap he was. To just hug him and be in his arms, feel his warm body against his own. Feel his sturdy body and muscles rippling underneath him- "-nk? Link? Hello?"

Link's eyes flit a few times, noticing there was more of his weight on the other than he'd noticed, leaning on his chest lightly. Shit! He recoiled suddenly, causing the other man to be caught in a surprised haze as he watched the other stumble.

"Link, are you okay?" His eyes did that sad thing again, kicking his stupid heart when it was down. "Would you like to sit?"

"Yes. Please." He managed softly, flopping down in the grass, his face ablaze with heat. The hero gave him a soft look before he moved off to fetch the boy some water from Link's house. 

Goddesses, he felt so stupid! His dumb heart was getting in the way of everything he was doing now. That stupid haze he went in every time that man said or did something remotely daffing. It burned him to the core in that thick heat he wished that pretty boy would satiate.

Link held his head in his hands, softly rubbing away the haze from his eyes. Before he knew it, he was tapped on the shoulder. He jumped, startled, before that pretty face gleamed at him again, quelling Link's racing mind.

"You feeling okay?" The hero grunted, sitting next to the boy. He offered him a glass bottle with water, chilled from Ice ChuChu's jelly.

"Yeah, just a little dazed." Link said, gulping some of it down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you so hard." The gaze of his mentor turned crestfallen. Link put a hand on the other's knee, kindly looking at him.

"You don't. Stop over thinking this, it's okay."

"I just want you safe." Sad, blue eyes squeezed shut. "You mean a lot to me. I don't want to hurt you." Link could feel his muscles bunch with tension. He so desperately wished he could make that stress go away. Idly, he ran his thumb around the other's kneecap. The hero's hand stopped his movements, placing it over Link's warm skin. Link jumped, searching his eyes. In them, he found so much distress, pain shooting through Link's chest at the sight. "I'm petrified of harming you. I've had too much of it done to myself. I apologize if I have been distant for this reason, I just want you safe."

"I am safe. I'm protected by the goddesses and all the heroes before me." The hero squeezed Link's hand tight at his words. "I know if you could join me in battle with Ganon, you would. It's gonna be okay."

Link could see such sorrow well in the hero's eyes. They were becoming watery and red. Those tears felt like acid on Link's skin. The brunette wiped his eyes fiercely, willing them away.

"I'm sorry. I should not be worrying you about my problems."

Tenderly, Link interlaced their fingers, squeezing tight in a comforting gesture. "I want to know what's wrong. Don't feel guilty about sharing your feelings. I've done that before, it wasn't very fun."

The hero laughed softly, squeezing back. "I just wish I could live up to my father. He mentored me, albeit from beyond the grave, but he was always patient and wise. I'm nothing like him; I do brash things and I am not as nearly intelligent as anyone pegs me for. I was a farm kid, in a village of people who weren't my family." He pointed to his ears with a free hand. "I was weird for having pointed ears. That's how everyone knew I was playing at being an Ordonian."

Link rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. "I like your ears."

That pretty face split into a smile, chuckling under his breath. "Thank you. I don't know why I want to tell you any of this, but it's probably something you want to know."

"It's nice learning about others. I don't exactly have the best memory of my life yet, so it's nice to hear about others'." Link fiddled with one of his earrings. "Though, I don't think you give yourself enough credit, Mr. Big Shot Hero."

Blood pooled in the brunette's cheeks, making his face a cherry red Link thought looked delightful on him. "No, no, I don't even- the whole _reason_ I started my journey even was from blackmail! I would've saved my village and been done with it if it weren't for Midna. She wanted power to save her world, and I just saved mine too fulfilling her wishes. I was her bitch, near literally if my wolf form was female. I didn't even know what I was giving her! I was even advised not to by _literal gods_."

"I thought you said you adored Midna?"

"Oh, I did." He smiled stupidly. "She was an absolute soggy cunt to me in the beginning, but she warmed up to me and the Light World. Midna saved us all. Twice." Melancholy stirred in his eyes. "It was too hard to say goodbye to her."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad I-"

"No, it's okay. It feels nice to tell someone this. Someone who understands what hell Hyrule can hold." He twitched his ears aggressively, then softly looked back at Link. "I want to teach you what I can to make sure you'll succeed. And, I hope I'm important to you, albeit selfish for me to say so. Your company is what I've so desperately needed."

Goddesses above, he couldn't take this anymore! That stupid man was so sentimental and soft inside it made him want to just play with his messy hair! To hell with it; he moved his face closer to the hero's, slowly moving his lips onto the other's. The brunette gasped lightly at the first brush of their lips, pink dusting his cheeks, but he soon gave in, holding Link's hand tight.

The hero broke it first, anxiety pooling in Link's belly. "I- I don't know about this. Is this really what you want? With me? Maybe I've been too vulnerable and this is pity, I'm sorry-"

"Woah! Hey. It's okay." Link turned the other's face towards his, blue eyes staring into blue. "You mean the world to me. It's okay. It's stupid how much I like you, really. I wanna just play with your hair in hold you in my arms for hours. Just feel you next to me-"

He was cut off by a press against his mouth. 

Lips.

Holy Din, those were his lips. His soft, rosey lips.

Link melted, absolutely in heaven as the hero dominated their embrace, pushing him to the ground and climbing on top of him.

"Why do you always look so fuckin' handsome?" The dominating male asked, mouthing at the other's neck. "God, you know how hard it is to not pop a boner in public because of you just stretching?" The bite of sharp canines made Link breathe in sharply as he bit down on his neck, kitten licking it afterword in apology. "Sorry. Get a lil' feral sometimes. Don't think straight."

"Oh, dear Hylia, you're going to make me melt." Link breathed heavily, grabbing at the brunette's shoulders. "Do whatever the hell you want. Breed me, I don't care."

The other chuckled slightly, baring his fangs in a smile. "I can't breed you," He mouthed up Link's neck, scraping his teeth against soft skin. When he came to his ear, he stopped. The feeling of his hot breath in his ear was mesmerizing. "But, I'll try my best to fuck you so hard I may as well be."

The noise Link made was embarassing, but he hardly cared. He pushed the hero down, joining in a kiss again. It was hot and heavy and both could taste the _need_ on each other's tongues.

Link pulled away remorsefully. "Can we go inside? Bolson might be back, and I don't want him thinking he's here for a show; although I'd love to put you on display, my handsome puppy."

The brunette snickered, pecking Link's cheek before lifting him up in his arms. Link yelped in surprise, wrapping his arms and legs around him, clinging on for dear life. "I'll take you inside if you stop calling me puppy."

"What am I supposed to call you? Link? Twilight? My _Hero_?" Link batted his eyes dramatically, smirking at the other's bemused expression. "You can call me Twilight." The brunette sighed in defeat at Link's grin, kissing him again with languid strokes and sucks, making the blonde whisper into his mouth: "I think puppy will do just fine."

Not once daring to break their connection, the Hero of Twilight pushed Link's door open and moved inside, kicking it shut. Soon, Link was on the floor again, pushing the other against the wall. He moaned softly when he smacked into the wood, so enthralled in Link pressing against him. Eventually, Link released their ajoinment to push his hands up Twilight's shirt and remove it, the fabric forgotten in their bliss.

Link's blue eyes were full of hunger once he saw his prize. Twilight's muscle was so _perfect_; so toned and beautiful. Whether it be from ranch work or his heroic adventure didn't matter, just their rippling and fluttering movements as the hero struggled to compose himself with Link's torturous touches. The boy ran his hands down the planes and slopes of the other's chest and stomach, reveling in the warmth amd reaction he got. Twilight breathed heavily, his eyes closed and shoulders relaxed as he let himself be pet. Once Link reached his chest, he decided to play with the man's nipples. He didn't know how sensitive they were, but the cry of approval the brunette made was evidence enough.

Link flicked at them, rubbing calloused thumbs into their peaks. The pink, sensitive skin tensed under his gaze, but melted from his touch. He'd never thought the other would love having his chest played with so much, as he never bothered to touch his own, but it made Link rub his thighs together in anticipation seeing Twilight flush in embarrassment. His eyes were slitted and cloudy, looking at Link sofly with am unfocused haze. Ears twitched rapidly in the pleasure, drawing back in a meek posture. To see Twilight submit like this was something that made Link's toes curl, and he rubbed at the man's nipples harder.

To occupy his mouth, Link licked the shell of the other's ear, nipping the lobe lightly, careful to avoid the loop earrings the hero wore. Twilight moaned outwardly, securing his hands on Link's hips with a grip like steel. What a wonderful sign! Link licked down the length of it, flicking his tongue at the top. The sensation was new and unexplored, and, truthfully, intoxicating. Goddesses, he was such a tease.

Twilight tried to keep in his moans, shutting his eyes tight and turning his head, offering his vulnerability to Link. He gladly accepted it, giving the hero's sensitive ear a firm lick before he enclosed it with his mouth, running his tongue along the outsidel as he sucked in the soft flesh from tip to piercing. He pulled back to the tip, only to go back to the near base. 

"F-_Fuck_." The brunette managed, now wrapping his arms around the other boy's middle. 

Link chuckled lightly, a shiver wracking through Twilight's whole body at the vibration and sound of it. "You like that, puppy?" He whispered hotly. The hero nodded, still closing his eyes from embarrassment. Link snickered, soon sucking and nipping at his neck hungrily. "Mmm, I'd love to show you what else I can do with my mouth."

_Gods above._ Link was going to kill him. Twilight could feel each one of his syrupy words dripping into the heat in his lower belly. It was so apparent his pants were getting tighter, and _Hylia_, if that made Link uncomfortable he swore he'd die from embarrassment at how easily he was getting riled up. He tried desperately to keep his growing arousal away from the very lustful boy that sucked and bit at him, but on one particularly hard bite, his hips thrust towards Link instinctually, searching for friction. Twilight's brain went to absolute mush after that, rutting against Link's thigh in his need. At one particular jerk of his hips, Twilight tried to cover the embarrassing noise that bubbled from him by biting Link's neck. The blonde made a slight noise, snapping Twilight back to his senses as he tasted copper. 

He jolted back, his erection screaming in protest. Before he was out of the other's grasp, Link steeled his hands on his hips, pushing him against the wall and bringing his thigh up to rub against the growing buldge. The hero was _euphoric_, moaning softly in Link's ear. His head lolled on Link's shoulder, rutting himself on the blonde.

"That feel good, puppy?" Twilight bit his lip, nodding while closing his eyes to revel in the friction. "Can I make you feel even better?" That question burned in the hero's gut, his dick apparently having a mind of it's own, canting his hips upward and offering itself to Link. The blonde chuckled lightly. "So needy."

"I w-wouldn't be so needy if I didn't have such- ah- a handsome boy in front of me." He gritted out. "It's been w-way too long."

Link giggled a bit, cupping the hero. Twilight groaned meekly, hugging the other close. "I'm sure you'd appreciate some relief, no?"

The brunette nodded frantically, trembling in his hands. Hips thrust into his hand. Link didn't pull away, as he could feel the other throb in his hands, matching the racing heartbeat in his chest. Deftly, he fumbled with the slacks Twilight wore, cursing the button and zipper to hell. Once it finally popped open, Link pushed the trousers down a bit, reaching into the other's underwear. Heat near radiated off Twilight as his molten gaze burned into Link's hands. Then, he struck gold. The hero's length twitched in approval when his fingertips brushed it's girth, the simple pleasure of Link just touching it and bringing his cock out of his pants made his own mouth water.

When Link began moving his hand to stroke his straining dick, Twilight threw his head back, gritting his teeth. "Holy sh-shit. R-Really has been- _hah-_ forever."

The blonde chuckled, reoccupying his mouth by sucking at the hero's pale, exposed neck. Twilight groaned, needing to hold his own hips in place to stop from thrusting into the warmth of Link's hands.

"_Ah_, please, please fuck me." At his words, Link stopped. He cautiously moved himself up to be face to face with Twilight, his eyes heavy with a pang of... Sadness? It quickly swirled back under the coat of arousal, but it left a pin stuck in the hero's heart that Link might not be wholly comfortable with this. Out of caution, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Link replied near hastily with a choked out "Yes." Which meant no, he was not okay. And that made the pin in his heart turn into a cleaver.

Twilight held his love's face in his hands. "Please, I know you're not. Just tell me what's going on. Is it me? Am I being to harsh? Should we have a safeword-"

"No! No. It's me, I'm sorry, I just... I'm worried. A little."

"We don't have to do any more than you're comfortable with." He meant that, whole heartedly. Twilight needed Link to feel safe in his arms, he couldn't bear to see him like this.

"Can I only touch you? You can, y'know touch my hair and back n' stuff, but not my..." He pointed at Twilight's waning cock with a blush creeping into his cheeks. Then he added hastily, "And not my chest."

"That's doable." Twilight kissed his temple with a lingering press of his lips, bringing him close into a hug. "I'll do or not do whatever you need to make you comfy."

Link giggled slightly, just wanting to keep his head on his hard pectorals. But he had a job to do. "Can I continue?"

Twilight gasped as Link's hand rubbed his dick lightly. "_Fuck yes_." Link moved to wrap his hand around the regaining excitement of his shaft, stroking it slowly and with clumsy movements. The movements were unpracticed, but Twilight could care less. This was _Link_, willingly stroking his cock! He couldn't be more in heaven.

The petite devil rested his head on Twilight's chest lazily, basking in his moans and love. He kissed and lapped at his sternum, burying his face in between tense muscle. "You're so perfect, holy shit. I just want to record your moans and listen to them forever." Link whispered against wet skin, pinching a nipple playfully with his free hand.

"_Ah_! Please, you're gonna make me cum if you keep doing that!"

"What'd'ya think I wanna do?" He laughed, pressing a kiss against the flustered man's lips. "I want to do something else, though, before you do."

Something else? Oh, dear Hylia this was enough! He could feel that heat in his groin heighten already, what could Link do to make it burst that he wasn't already?

And then Link dropped to his knees.

Holy shit.

Link licked his lips like the true glutton he was, kneeling before Twilight's throbbing shaft, the length of it straining outward to meet the blonde's perfect face. His eyes were hungry and full of lust as he looked up, smirking slightly as he firmed his hands upon Twilight's hips.

"You don't have to-" The words died in his throat as wet, hot heat enveloped his shaft. Link only took half in before pushing back, playing with the head of his cock by flicking his tongue. Twilight needed to grab onto something, settling on Link's hair to tug at. How many dreams he had about this, but it never felt as good as it did now, and how perfect it felt to be with Link. Twilight could feel Link's moan of approval at a particularly hard tug, the feeling only heightening that heat that coiled deep in his belly.

Link moved up on his shaft again, the sound of his lips against flesh wet and so unbelievably _dirty_ it made the man shiver above him. He only got about two thirds until he was defeated, sucking lightly before pulling back, suckling on the head like a baby to a teat. The absolute bliss that Twilight felt from the flicks of his tongue on his slit was unbeatable by anything he'd ever experienced. It was almost too much.

The hero clenched his eyes shut, openly and wantonly moaning. It was so unbelievably _perfect_. On an instinct without thinking, he pushed his hips forward into that beautiful, tight warmth. Twilight squeezed the roots of Link's hair as he shallowly thrust in and out, his dick never wanting to leave those lovely lips. Link let him please himself, he knew Twilight was too cautious to actually hurt him. Plus, the thrill of having his hair tugged near made his eyes roll back into his head. He wanted every last drop of what Twilight could give, and he nursed for it, adding on sucks to the slight thrust of those strong hips. 

"Y'r gonna kill me," The brunette slurred, his knees shaking from the stimulation. He was so tense, so his thighs shook around Link's head, his knees growing weary with the weight of his own body. 

So, when he fell flat on his ass with a particularly exhilarating suck, Link wasn't surprised. He caught his fall, resting him in a sitting position, never daring to let go of the heady cock in his mouth. The blonde giggled a small bit, only adding to tbe vibrations and pleasure, and eventually, Twilight gave up his composure.

He grabbed Link's head, thrusting his length halfway, the sound of his hefty balls slapping against skin filling the room. Link was surprised, but didn't stop the feral rutting, giving in to the sensation of being _owned_. 

Soon after, with a vicious jerk, Link felt a hot gush of cum on his tongue. It was addicting, the taste and feeling of giving Twilight that much pleasure made it so much more rich and flavorful. He gulped down the warm liquid like a starving man, lapping at the sensitive head to see what else was left. Twilight pulled him off with a wince, falling back from exhaustion.

Link licked his lips with a smile impossibly wide on his face. "You okay, puppy?"

Twilight laughed breathlessly. He brought Link close, hugging him tight to his chest. "Y're perfect." The brunette felt himself slipping, the heavy feeling on his eyelids brutal on his orgasm-muddied brain.

Link rubbed his cheek comfortingly, poised in his lap comfortably. "You wanna rest?" He stamped his lips into Twilight's cheek lovingly, standing up and offering a hand.

"Do we have to moooove?" He groaned, redressing himself lazily and taking his outstretched hand. His body felt limp and too relaxed to even lift finger, Link practically dragging him up the stairs and pulling him into bed. Immediately, Twilight wrapped around the smaller boy, kissing the top of his head and dozed. 

"Goodnight, puppy." Link kissed his relaxed forehead, curling next to him in absolute bliss in the mid-afternoon.


	2. Twilight Flowers into Midnight

Hot.

Why did it have to be so hot?

It was night, and Twilight was a rock sleeping next to Link, shallowly breathing a sweet lullaby. But he couldn't sleep with the blistering heat. 

Curse his stupid body heat! Anxiety swelled in him as Link realized what he was wearing; long sleeves and long pants. It was stifling in the wool-blend fabric. 

He couldn't take his shirt off. What if Twilight woke up? And saw him? Would he be disgusted? Link hoped not, but the consequences stripped him of the ability to tug the fabric off.

But, he couldn't take his pants off either. He was still sticky and coated with arousal; the stale pheromones probably would've woke Twilight up, anyway. Stupid wolf senses.

That only left one option. To finaggle himself out from Twilight's paws.

Link didn't want to, of course, since he was basking in the other's steady breathing and musky smell, but he needed to. He couldn't bear sitting in those stifling conditions anymore.

Steadily, Link pulled himself from underneath the brunette. Twilight didn't move, or show any signs of stirring, to Link's relief. He removed himself from the bed carefully, making his way down and under the stairs to change. 

Link pulled his shirt over himself, his skin instantly cooling the minute his sweat was exposed to the air. Fumbling around, the adjusted the bandages tied around his chest, taking them off to breathe. With a deep inhale, he removed the continous strand, almost weeping in relief at the released pressure. There were indents and red marks on his now bulging chest that screamed at him he had been doing this for way too long.

He wasn't ready to tell Twilight. The flesh on his chest sagged in a dreadful reminder that he wasn't who he wanted to be, that feeling pooling in his gut. There was a labor to his breathing, one that was noticeable, but would go away. 

Every single hero before him was a _real man_.

Right now, it felt like he was playing pretend.

A warm, cold feeling of tears prickled at his eyes, Link needing to wipe them away and covered himself in a shorter sleeved shirt. He swallowed the lump in his throat, pulling off his trousers. They fell around his feet, the freedom liberating.

His boxers were next, the pit in his stomach a little relieved, but still very much there. They pulled off with a slick noise, the aroma of arousal predominant in his nose. Gods, how Twilight didn't smell it was a mystery.

His thoughts shattered as a whine split through his unhappy haze. It was Twilight.

Oh, fuck, was he awake? Link pulled on a the same pair of underwear hastily, his slick uncomfortable, but he didn't have time to wash it as he rushed up the steps.

The brunette whined incoherently in his sleep, writhing in bed. He could make out some of his words, "Link? Link... Where- Where are you?"

Did he know he wasn't in bed? Fuck! He'd forgotten that his senses were heightened. He could probably smell that he wasn't in bed. Link rushed over to him, scrambling back on the bed and petting his head.

"Hey, hey, puppy I'm right here. Shh, it's okay."

Sharp eyes peeled open, Twilight jolting awake, and falling into his arms. Link hugged him without thinking about what was happening. 

"I'm right here."

Twilight grasped onto him, burying his fingers into Link's shirt. He stuck his nose into the crook of his neck, grounding himself and taking in his scent. The whimpers that tumbled from his lips were pathetic, like a wounded puppy.

Link understood that he wasn't feeling good. He'd seen his entire world in darkness, suffering through so much death and loss, and he was the only one who could stop it. He needed to cement that he was actually _here_, not a spirit.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to leave without telling you."

Twilight sniffled, pushing himself closer. "No, no. It's okay. I don't want you to worry; it happens sometimes when I sleep next to someone. Only sometimes. Don't apologize."

"Okay, okay. I'm right here." Link kissed his cheek.

The hero shifted uncomfortably, smelling Link more fervently.

"What's wrong? Do I smell weird?" Link asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Twilight deadpanned. "Were you with someone before now? You smell different." He moved himself down, over his stomach, to sniff at his crotch. His eyes were glazed over.

"Twilight, what-"

A hot tongue stuck out and licked his still slicked boxers.

"_Ah_\- what are you doing?" Link scrambled away, finding it a little unnerving he'd managed to lick his clit in one stroke.

Twilight shook his head, the feral haze leaving them. "Fuck! Sorry! I didn't mean to do that, shit, are you okay? You told me not to-"

"Twilight. It's okay. I'm fine; is something wrong?" He tried softly, rubbing the other's ears lightly.

His sharp eyes closed, the tension melting from his shoulders. "You smell like a woman's arousal."

Link stiffened.

_Fuck._

Twilight sensed his unease, moving upright to look at Link's icy eyes. "Hey, _breathe_. It's okay. Did I do something?"

"_No_\- No, I can't- you don't know! You _can't_ know!"

Twilight pulled him close and tight, wrapping around him. "I don't have to know whatever it is you don't want me to. I don't need to know, unless it's something you've done to yourself."

Link clung onto him for dear life, Twilight doing the same. It was full of passion they could almost taste it. "Please, _please_, I don't- I don't want to lose you. Please, tell me- tell me you'll stay be here if I give you my secret."

"Link, love, you could slice my throat and I'd still stay by your side." At that, Link cringed, but still brokenly chuckled through his uncomfort.

"I don't... I don't know how to explain it. Can you just-" Link picked up Twilight's hands, handing them out in front of the brunette and his own chest. Slowly, he lowered them onto his chest, until he felt resistance.

"Woah- Woah! What are you doing? You said I couldn't touch you there."

"Just trust me."

With a slight lax, his hands brushed against sensitive, cursed flesh. Link bit his lip as he pushed them more onto him, feeling how they filled Twilight's palms in the most disgusting way.

"Do you... feel them?"

Twilight sucked in a breath, looking away, embarassed. "I don't... Are... They weren't here before." He stated dumbly.

"I put bandages over them." Link relinquished. The hero stiffened, moving his hands from Link's chest to his shoulders.

"_Bandages_? That's the most awful way to bind! How long did you have those on?!"

"Wh- Wait, you know about this... stuff?"

"I have many transgender friends back at home. They're all as much of a human as you are. Now, to reiterate, how long did you have those on?"

Link found himself speechless. It filled him with joy that Twilight knew about this, but also self-hatred that he had even thought for a second the brunette wouldn't love him anymore.

"I-I dunno, it's been a few days." He answered truthfully, much to Twilight's horror.

"_Days_?! No, no, no, lift your shirt up, you might have a fractured rib." Link's stomach sunk. He didn't want Twilight to see him vulnerable like this, let alone see his chest in it's full state. Everything soon melted as he pressed a kiss to the worried boy's lips. "It's okay. I'll be gentle. You're the most handsome boy I've ever met."

Reluctantly, Link pulled the protective fabric off, exposing himself more than he cared, but that unease was soothed by his trust in the other male.

"Can I touch you?" Twilight asked, carefully raising non-threatening hands. The smaller boy nodded, closing his eyes as warm hands secured themselves at his sides. They smoothed over his lean muscles, prodding and feeling for and pain, ever careful of the healing and pre-existing scars. 

Twilight was careful not to brush his chest, opting to check his back for any damage. "Can you turn around, please?"

He obliged, greatful the hero wasn't seeing his cheat much. His own arms wrapped the flesh protectively, his most vulnerable spot. Twilight resumed his soft caresses, and Link whined pitifully when he pressed on a particularly tender spot, the other immediately softly spoke a quick apology, topping it with a kiss to his cheek. 

"Doesn't look like anything's wrong in the back of your ribcage, just a lot of rashed and overly tender skin. I'll put some ointment on and clean the nastier parts. Do you want me to check your front or do you wanna?"

"You do it." Link relented, turning around. He looked away. "I dunno what I'm looking for."

"Okay, let me know what hurts." Twilight started his methodic touches again, poking at each of his ribs and rubbing their lengths until moving to the next one. 

Link trembled, his eyes closed so tight his face grew weary of the muscle's tense clench. Only four lines were drawn on his ribs until he got to the underside of his breast. His thighs started to shake more vigorously, anxiety pooling in them. 

"It's okay, I'm right here. You can tell me when you want to stop." Twilight soothed, kissing his forehead comfortingly.

"_Ah!_" A sharp bite coarsed through Link's body as Twilight roamed over his chest. It pooled deep in his belly and he near begged for the hero to do it again if he wasn't so disgusted by the flesh it made him sick.

Twilight moved away from him like he was burned. "Does it hurt? You okay?"

"Fine, they're just sensitive. I've never... Y'know touched them? I guess? Maybe that's why? I haven't really touched myself anywhere else either but-" Link babbled and stopped himself abruptly, trying to regain his decency. "Sorry, no. It didn't hurt."

The other male finished his work without another word, his eyes unfocused. He found nothing, much to his relief and Link's distaste, but it was better safe than sorry.

Link grabbed for his shirt, only to be stopped. "No, that's too form fitting; I'm gonna get you something to dress your raw skin, I don't want it rubbing off." A soft smile splayed his lips, making Link's knees weak. "It's okay. You're no different to me now than you were before."

Twilight gave him another cheek smooch, moving off the bed and giving Link one of his shirts. "It'll be big, but at least your skin will heal."

Link wanted to whine his thanks, but he couldn't, so overcome with emotion he couldn't speak because he knew deep down he was going to say something wrong. But to his relief, Twilight left without another word, mixing some herbs together with warm safflina injected chuchu jelly. Link relaxed, putting on the other's shirt and near drifting to sleep from the hero's scent. It was woody with the smell of fresh grass and moss, Link absolutely swathed in its comfort.

"You awake?" Link pried his eyes open, nodding affirmatively. "That's good. Can I see your back, please?" 

He exposed himself, giving the other access to marred skin. Link sucked in a breath as Twilight pressed on the sores with the cool jelly, soon becoming putty in his arms at the warmth and comfort of being taken care of. It felt so perfect and right. He absolutely loved the attention, lavishing in it with a few involuntary whines and moans whenever the other hit a spot that was tense or knotted. Link hated the fact that he was... Getting aroused at such simple touches, but it felt so intimate and he was basking in the euphoria he experienced wherever those fingers touched.

And holy _fuck_ he wanted them inside him.

But, eventually, the time came to rub in the ointment on his chest. "You wanna or can I?" Twilight asked him.

"You do it. Please, just... Be careful."

The brunette kissed his ear delicately. "Of course, baby boy."

Dread slopped and squirmed in his stomach as he pressed warm palms against his engorged chest. His thighs started to shake again. Of course, Twilight noticed this, and immediately started attacking his neck with kisses after a brief hesitation. The noise that forced itself out of Link was embarrassing and high pitched, full of surprise which slurred into excitement.

"Focus on me, baby, it'll be over soon."

Link whined, pushing his back against Twilight's sturdy chest. The bites and sucks at his neck lacked eroticism, but still were getting him worked up. Blood pooled in his cheeks and ears, Link could feel it pumping through him in the most delicious way. Though, Twilight always kept his promises. He pulled away from his neck when he finished tending to the angry marks, covering Link in his spacious shirt again. 

It left a depth in Link's gut. That just made him hungry and the only thing that could fill the hole was Twilight.

Link felt warm trickles of slick reach the open air. They ran down his thighs, his hole literally _weeping_ for attention. He could tell Twilight could smell it from the way his ears twitched. The hero was so flushed within a matter of seconds, and Link could almost taste the dilemma that worried his eyes.

Twilight shook his head and the liquid lust left his eyes. Curse Hylia for his self-control. "Alright, try not to rub it on anything."

"O-Okay. Uhm.." Link trailed off, closing his eyes slightly, then looking away completely.

"Hm?"

"Can't you smell it?" He blurted. In all honesty, he was curious. How sensitive were his senses? Were they immune to certain smells? Could he smell emotion changes? There were too many questions, but Link supposed this wasn't the best way to answer them as _arousal_ wasn't the thing he was curious about.

Twilight froze. He knew. Link knew he knew. What he meant, Twilight knew. But the stupid statue shook his head like a dog, clearing all understanding or emotion. "What can't I smell?"

"Hylia, don't play coy. Please, just tell me you can."

He relented. His ears drooped, and he smiled back up at Link shyly. "Yeah. I can."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Wha- No!" Twilight took Link's hands, holding them tight. "You're allowed to feel any type of way. I try not to make my senses come in the middle of anything, y'know? That's why I'm awkward and jittery." He sighed, shutting his eyes and bringing the hands to his face and kissing them chastely.

Link giggles under the attention. "Sorry. I don't want to make you uncomfortable with... _Stuff_ like this."

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable... Actually, uhm..." Sharp eyes glazed over. "Can I help clean you up? I can smell your slick. It must be uncomfortable."

"Clean me how?" The blonde asked cautiously. 

"With, y'know. A washcloth." Twilight held up the still-wet rag in his hand. "Unless you really wanna me to lick ya' clean."

It was a joke. A lighthearted joke. But that didn't stop Link from wishing it wasn't. "I- uhm... If you're comfortable with that, I wouldn't mind..."

Twilight froze again. His eyes were cloudy with uncultivated lust. It was truly a sight that would haunt his dreams and leave him sticky in the morning. He cleared his throat, but his eyes did not clear with it. "You... I thought you didn't want me to touch you there."

"Some days my comfort with these situations doesn't exist... Others, I become very pent up. You just have to ask. It doesn't really matter how verbally reassuring you can be, I just get very... Not okay with my body." Link looked away as Twilight gave him the softest look he'd ever seen. He was always so dopey. "W-Would you... Mind indulging me?"

"_Fuck yeah_. As long as you answer me this," Twilight emphatically stared into cautious eyes. "What are you comfortable with today?"

Link really didn't know how to answer. Well, not in a way that wasn't... Obscene. His counterpart sensed this, the bastard. He placed his hands on Link's, offering some help. "To specify, would you like your clothes on or off?"

"On. Except... Y'know."

A smirk. That damned smirk. "Would you like my hands," he pressed Link against him, situating him in his lap, facing him. "Or," warm skin ran up and down the other's sides, leaning over and licking his ears languidly. A shiver wracked Link's body. After a moment of self indulgence, Twilight whispered hotly, "Would you like my tongue?"

Link couldn't respond. He was basking in the feeling of his sensitive ears being kissed and licked, as well as the feeling of Twilight's body against his. It felt _good_ and not gross when the brunette ground his hardening cock against his ass. It was pure bliss.

"That was a question, Link." His demanding tone sent him into shivers again. Link moaned softly into Twilight's neck. This was going to be interesting. 

"Please... Give me both."

Immediately, the other was pushing Link against the mattress, who closed his legs from the remaining worry in his belly. Twilight quickly kissed him, first going on top of the other to see if he opened up more with some heated kisses. 

This theory proved true as Link rubbed his thighs together and sang into Twilight's mouth, giving him freedom to do what he wanted. 

"Please... Puppy, I need you." Link breathed hotly in his ear, making it twitch in pleasure. His legs pulled apart, Twilight allowing him to shift and open himself a little more. Lightly, the hero's fingers traced the inside of Link's thighs, teasingly moving them up to the bottom of his boxers only to go back down to the inside of his knee.

"You're so handsome..." A soft smile splayed across Twilight's face. "I just wanna look at you all day. Just kiss your neck and let you grind against me no matter what happens..." He leaned down, biting his shoulder lightly. "Will you let me have you where you want?"

Link responded immediately with a firm "Yes."

Twilight reached down to the hem of Link's undershorts, pausing and looking up for permission. Instead, the blonde cried out in frustration, grinding his hips up in a plea for relief.

He shucked them from his body, the sweet scent of his slick making Twilight dizzy in lust. "_Holy shit_." The soft whisper made Link shift a little, trying to shield himself, but was stopped by the brunette tracing the insides of his thighs again. They were wet, incredibly so. Sticky from half-dried slick and new gushes from each line drawn by his nimble fingers. "You have no fucking idea how good you smell."

Link chuckled lightly. "Wouldn't you like to know what I taste like too?" There was the Link he knew and loved. In the bolster of confidence, Twilight smiled and nodded vigorously. "Please, just don't go ham on me. I want to know I can trust you enough you'll stop if I get too uncomfy. Okay?"

A soft look of love made Link melt. "You can trust me. Do you wanna be in control, or can I?"

"How... How could I be in control in this situation? Seems like a one way deal."

Twilight laughed. "First, there's always more than one way to do something when it comes to sex. Second, you'd sit on my face and grind against me."

The color drained from his counterpart's face. "And suffocate you?"

"No, no! I'll show you. Don't put all your weight on me, but sit up on your knees for me." Link complied, showing himself off. Twilight swallowed the lump in his throat, and lay down while shimmying himself to be under Link's hole. The sight made his cock rock hard but the smell made him near jizz himself. It was unbearable how lovely and pink he was and the throbbing and squeezing of the muscles in his hole was hypnotic. Trying to compose himself, he managed, "Okay, now, if you want you can lower yourself down, and do whatever you want."

"What if I fall on you?" Link worried his lip.

"You won't. If you do I can hold you up, I'm not weak, y'know." He chuckled, Link moving himself so he could see into Twilight's eyes again. The hero winked, which caused the blonde to flush bright red. "You look so handsome like this." 

"Th- Thank you." He tried desperately to compose himself, but praise from the other man was his weak spot. "Uhm... Before you... _Do_ anything, I just wanna... Let you know that I've never... Had an orgasm before. So, I don't know how this will go."

Gods above, how was that _possible_? Twilight had to keep his dick under his tunic or stuffed in his belt to not make it apparent how much he wanted to go down on the blonde. How he was so _virgina_l was beyond him. "Just go with the flow. Do what makes you feel good. I'll aid anyway I can."

"Do you... know what would feel good?" The conversation burrowed a deep red into his cheeks, but Twilight was happy he was giving this a chance. He wanted to worship him, any way he knew how. And this was the most potent passion he wanted to give.

"Two things for the basics. Up here, there's a little bunch of nerves that feels nice." he traced the sloppy slit with one of his fingers, Link biting his lip to keep from making an earth-shattering noise. Eventually, a bump was found that the brunette only grazed, but a sharp gasp forced itself from Link's lungs. "Feels good right? That's your clitoris, or clit for short. It's an easy way to find pleasure.

"But also," Twilight removed his hands, placing them on Link's trembling thighs. "Inside you is supposed to feel better than your sensitive skin outside, but I won't do anything with that if you're too uncomfortable. There's more spongy flesh that's supposed to feel good, but your clit is supposed to feel a lot more pleasurable... Then again I guess it depends on the person."

"You can do whatever you want, just _please_ touch me." His hips canted, sopping wet and needy. Twilight gave him a smile, plunging back into Link's hole.

"Your move, baby boy."

Link thrust his hips forward slowly, lowering his cunt so that it was only just above the hero's mouth, the gossamer sensation of his lips mesmerising, near making him shudder. A soft noise pushed out of his throat, his hips pushing down once more until his pink flesh met Twilight's open lips. 

Immediately, the blonde grappled for his headboard, giving into a gentle, unsteady grind. Small moans and whines whooshed past his lips, increasing tenfold when Twilight grabbed his ass and pulled him closer.

His impatience was nothing Link wasn't used to, but the hot, wet tongue that stroked a line up his slit was. It flicked at his bud, suckling on it lightly. Even so, it was enough for that coil to tighten in Link's belly. 

"Th-That feels really good- _fuck_." The blonde whimpered needily at the flick of the hero's tongue that sent a shiver up his spine in euphoria. A gush of hot fluid soaked Twilight's face, but as Link noticed that he was literally dripping on the poor pooch's face and tried to pull away, the brunette steeled his grip and flicked his tongue once more before lapping up his slick inbetween his sensitive folds.

"I'm... Not gonna last long, puppy. _Ah_\- shit! Faster. Harder. Please." He bit his lip, grinding relentlessly now and all Twilight did was absorb every ounce he gave of himself. Heeding Link's warning, the hero, with a sly smirk, cemented his lips around his clit, but what made the boy near collapse was the press of a warm finger against his hole. He was asking permission. "_Inside_, inside! Yes, c'mon, baby!"

Twilight stuck his middle finger in with little resistance, another wave of slick soaking his face at the inrusion. He thrust slowly, picking up pace as he felt Link relax and loosen, adding another finger which drove him mad. "Yes! _Yes_!" That's it, _fuck_!"

His babbles made Twilight's own arousal jump in interest, but he hardly cared when he had such a pleasure-drunk bpy rubbing one out on his mouth. As much as he wanted this to last, Link was getting impatient, rutting himself and crying out loudly. He was close, but at this pace, he'd never reach where he wanted.

So Twilight gave him what he wanted.

He flicked his tongue in time with his now brutal thrusts of his fingers, rubbing against that sweet spot that made him whine. Link was so overcome his thighs shook around his head, near pressing all of his weight on the headboard now. He moaned incredibly loudly, bouncing and riding Twilight with all he had, chasing a release he'd never had.

When it came, it was perfect.

A scream tore itself through Link, copious amounts of hot slick soaking Twilight, which he drank up like it was the first meal he'd had in ages. The taste wasn't anything close to Link's cooking, but it was so unmistakably _him_ there was no way to refuse.

Twilight milked him of all he had, slowing to a halt when Link began twitching and cumming a second time on the slow pace of his fingers. His sloppy slit was cleaned up, remnants still shining on the hero's face of his triumph. Slowly and unsteadily, Link lifted himself off Twilight, collapsing on his chest. He could still feel the boy twitch and writhe at his post-orgasmic haze, and there was nothing better than this boy being finally satiated on his chest.

The blonde panted, but eventually found his voice in a soft murmur. "Do you need to rub one out?"

The hero snorted at his bluntness, but shook his head, wiping the rest of Link's fluid off his face with his arm. "No, I only want to see you like this right now. Fucked good and content." 

Link gave him a light chuckle, snuggling up to him, his eyes shutting. "I really appreciated this. Thank you for being so nice."

Twilight smiled down at him. "Wasn't being nice, just being a decent human being. I'd do anything for you."

Link rested his eyes, giving into the lull of sleep. "I know. I would for you, too."

With a smile, the hero kissed his forehead as the boy dozed, finally finding sleep. Twilight fell asleep with him in his arms and loved, with no more secrets kept from one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you're enjoying this so far! i love these two, and @ loz_17 on twitter has had me hooked on them omg,,,  
any suggestions to what i should improve on? please leave some criticism :)!


	3. Night of the Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Kakariko! But, Link gets incredibly dysphoric. He doesn't wish to sleep in the Inn, which fills Twilight with the will to ask a very large lady for help.

It was cozy in the morning, Link's woody smell curled into Twilight's head. It made him incredibly happy, nuzzling closer to the still sleeping male. Sure, it was probably too late in the day to still be sleeping, but their romp had taken quite a toll on his beautiful Link. So, he let him sleep.

Though, it was hard watching him so content. Again, Link hadn't cleaned himself of the slick that still lay wet in his sleep shorts. It was cold against Twilight's leg, but the smell is what floored him. So sweet and perfect. The smell of a very happy, satiated boy that loved to snuggle and tease. He could still taste the remnants of the man on his tongue, his face a little sticky from Link's slick. It made Twilight too happy to wipe it off, throttled with the pure aroma of love that he desired. His scent, coupled with the fact Link was pressing every part of himself against the hero made him _very_ aware of the other male.

And also, his angry member that hadn't waned the entire night.

It wasn't his fault he had sensitive hearing and smell! Link's soft moans reverberated in his ears like drumbeats, shaking Twilight to his core. And, of course, his dick was in a compromising position just above Link's junk. That just made him _more_ aware Link was so fucking sexy it nearly made him cum untouched.

Oh, goddesses what if he woke up and saw how badly he was effecting him? Would he care? Would he not say anything? ... Would he _help_?

_Fuck! No, pure thoughts!_

There wasn't a thing pure about this situation. Just Link's sweet face. But even that was filled with reminders of what happened. His hair was incredibly messy; his mouth sloppy and glistening; his lips that were bitten and cherry red; his skin that was still too warm and flushed to be normal. And yet, Twilight's eyes kept falling to his lips, that were slightly open. Oh, dear Nayru, how much he desired those lips around his cock again...

_PURE THOUGHTS!_

He really only wanted to fall asleep. Just to curl up with Link and go to dreamland. Twilight hugged him tighter, yearning for his comfort. _Oh, that feels really good_. His cock pressed against him deliciously, giving him stimulation to the underside of his head. He couldn't stop his hips if he tried. That's a lie, but it felt too _good._ Twilight needed touch, and his common sense was slowly flowing out of him as he ground against Link's belly.

Guilt wormed in his belly, snapping himself out of his haze and turning over, facing away from the minx. Immediately, his dick screamed in disapproval, forcing one of his hands to soothe its ache. Stroking himself felt shameful next to Link, but he couldn't stop. The pleasure clouded his vision and he was filled with the desire to _mate_. He couldn't hear anything. Ringing reverberated in his ears. He could feel his fangs against his lip, biting it hard to omit any sounds that threatened to bubble from him.

Twilight could barely sense the warm hand on his hip, moving towards him, or the press of a sturdy chest against his back. Link stirred, and his scent was intoxicating. Arousal was the most suffocating of smells, the way it pressed on all sides of your head, dripping deep into your belly. He could taste it now, eminating from Link as he eventually teased the base of his shaft with a fingertip. It twitched, throbbing as the blonde wrapped his hand around his cock. The pressure felt so good that Twilight could feel it all the way to his toes.

Chuckling, Link licked the tip of his ear. "So bad of you to touch yourself without letting me help..." He stroked him fast and hard, near rendering the hero next to him speechless. 

"_Holy- shit_!" Pressure welled up in Twilight's belly embarrassingly fast. It was just so hard not to be so swept away by the man that was so close to him. He desperately tried to look over his shoulder to catch Link's lips, but they were busy kissing the nape of his neck. In frustration, Twilight pulled Link away, sitting up and beckoning the boy with one of his fingers. He happily situated himself between the hero's legs, resuming his stroking.

Immediately, Twilight's hands grabbed the boy's ass tight, the plush giving into his steel grip. Link made a soft noise, the brunette taking the opportunity to capture the boy's lips. The wet noise of lips smacking filled the room, making Twilight's dick twitch. It was so gooey and perfect, the hero thrusting his hips into Link's palm. It was embarrassing how riled up he got, making his cock and balls throb with _need._

Soon enough, Twilight was falling apart, crying out and moaning wantonly in Link's ear, which only spurred him on.

"C'mon, cum for me. Good boy, good boy." Link was absolutely enthralled with the sight before him, neglecting the fact Twilight was losing more and more of his self control. Eventually, he bit down on his lip, the pain grounding as he came in spurts all over himself. Link idly licked a drop that was splashed on his face, looking smug and happy with himself. "That good?"

Twilight was breathless, chuckling to himself. "I've had better."

Link gasped in feigned shock. "I truly wish I could better my streak, but we have to go to Kakariko. Paya is worried about the Yiga stalking around. I told her I'd take a look."

"When were you going to tell me this?"

"Just now." He smiled innocently, putting on new boxers and pants. "Keep your head high, it's not like I'm torturing you."

"Yes, you are. Because if I touch you out in the open, then Impa will die of shock."

Link buttoned Twilight's shirt the blonde was still wearing, unruffling it. "You can control yourself for a couple of days, you animal." He rolled his eyes, flabbergasted. Nonchalantly, he licked Twilight's cum off the other man's belly, making him shiver, but not phasing the boy on top of him. His dick twitched painfully in longing.

"I can't control myself when you do that!"

Link licked his fingers, looking up innocently. "Try."

Twilight ended falling asleep on Epona. Plain and simple. Link had not idea how long he'd been unconscious, but he guessed Epona had carried him for a good hour by herself with her weird, constant shuffling she did. 

With some guff, he dismounted his own mare, Gontia, and picked the man off of his tired horse. Instantly, he awoke in Link's arms, staring at him dumbly. "Wha-?"

"C'mon you can ride with me." He struggled to get Twilight on the mare, as he was near literally deadweight. Twilight just grunted when he got on the horse, facing backwards and facing Link who was trying to steer Epona toward Gontia. He pressed his cheek against his shoulder, quickly dozing. "Jeez, why are you so sleepy?"

All Twilight could mutter out was the word "Handjob".

"Maybe I won't ever give you one again if you act like mush everytime you get one."

Twilight stood straight up and shook his head violently, making Link almost fall of his horse in laughter.

They made it to Kakariko before nightfall, Link wanting to check in with Paya only for Impa to press that she visit her tomorrow as she's been ridiculously tired and stressed. Twilight understood Impa's grandmotherly words, feeling warm as it reminded him of Uli, who acted as a mother to him when he'd found his way into Ordon. Link had no such warmth in his eyes, a blank slate. 

As they made their way out of Impa's home, waving hello to Dorian, Link stopped suddenly, dragging Twilight to a secluded area. A small path from the village lead to some stones in what seemed like a grave under an old tree. Link's eyes shone in the moonlight as he worried his lip. "I don't want to sleep in the Inn tonight."

"Okay. We can make camp by the Fairy Fountain. No big deal. May I ask why?"

Link looked around, searching for nothing. "It's... It's bad today. I feel like everyone's looking at me." He brought his hand up to bite at one of his fingernails. "They hurt so much. The ointment you put on only helped a little." Link's eyes watered, trying to calm himself down. It didn't work, as a stray tear fell and curled around his chin. "I just don't want them there anymore. I can't do this anymore. I'm not a real hero with these. I'm not a real boy-"

"Hey, hey. Breathe, baby boy. I'm right here." Twilight soothed. "May I touch you?" Link nodded. Twilight wrapped his arms around Link's neck, the blonde burying himself in his shoulder. A light peck on Link's shoulder slackened them a bit. "Breathe. You're as much of a boy as anyone before you, and I guarantee everyone will agree. Mostly because I'd strangle anyone if they said otherwise, but still." He could feel the boy smile lightly, a soft laugh-sob puttering from his lips. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Link pulled away, cold air wrapping around them afterword, electing a shiver from both of them. He asked shyly, "Can you cuddle with me tonight? I don't wanna be alone."

Twilight laughed a little. "Of course, my lovely, handsome boy. Little spoon or big spoon?"

"Little spoon."

Both boys ended up being too tired to set up camp. They only brought out a blanket and one bedroll next to the fairy fountain's sweet aroma of blue nightshade. 

Twilight flopped next to Link heavily. The blonde was reading with a fairy he'd coaxed to be his nightlight before Twilight moaned needily. Link looked to him, exasperated. "What?"

"I want to sleep." He groaned, nuzzling into Link's thigh. 

Link rolled his eyes. "I'm not stopping you from sleeping."

"I want to feel your skin next to mine, and know that you're okay right now. Can you do that for me?" Blue eyes welled with emotion and the dark depths of trauma, too much of it unexplainable, but Link understood. It was like the other day, when he left his bed and Twilight freaked out. His response wasn't that of clingyness, rather making sure that he was alright. Twilight had lost so much, so Link didn't mind the extra step to make him more comfortable. And right now, Link was stressed, so his dumb wolf head wanted to snuggle and protect him at any cost.

"I can." Link let the fairy go, as well as closed his book, turning away from Twilight to cuddle up with him. "Better?"

"Not really. I wanna see your handsome face." Link could feel his smirk, but he turned around and gave his stupid trainer a small kiss on the lips. Their lips soon molded together, Twilight taking control, biting and nipping, making Link groan into his mouth. The feeling was like an addiction, so perfect and brought them to a high that you couldn't get from anything else.

Though, Link pulled away, and kink in his brow. "... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Twilight's ears twitched as he smiled happily. He was so dopey when he was tired.

"Have you ever had... _Sex_ before?" He rouged, looking away.

"Penetration? No. Anything else I've only done with you. I've been going off my masturbation experiences. And fruitful conversations at the bar." Twilight kissed his nose, nuzzling himself close. "Why do you ask?" He sat up partly, putting all of his weight on one arm. "Do you... Want to?"

Link buried his face in his hands. "Yes. But... I just..." He looked up hopelessly. "I'm scared I'll... Feel _them_." Timidly, he gazed on his chest, then fixed his gaze to Twilight's again. "_Bouncing_. And that."

Twilight's ears heated, embarrassed second-handedly. "We don't have to do anything that's me sticking my dick in you. We can just do what we've been doing."

"I... I want to. It feels much more meaningful, and I really want to just... Give that to you." Link's eyes were wet as he nuzzled into Twilight, who brought him close once again. "I could wear my bandages."

"No, it's too dangerous. You could stop breathing." The brunette's tone was final, and the smaller could feel it through his entire body. "Just tell me when you want to and are ready to. I'd drop anything just to kiss you, y'know?"

Link smiled, his pink cheeks curving into pure bliss. Twilight could feel his giddiness as the boy buried himself in between his pectorals.

The soft light of the nearby fairies drifted them to sleep as the forest sang her melody of crunching leaves. 

-

"I thought I smelled something _masculine_." A seductive voice purred. The Great Fairy of Kakariko was... Massive. Way larger than what fae Twilight had seen. Cotera bore no wings, but was laced with adornments that sparkled and chimed like bells. "What'cha need cutie pie?"

Twilight's face grew hot with embarrassment. "Can you preform magic for someone who is not me? Like... Potions... Or something." He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I don't mean to offend, but stuff works different here than from where I come from." 

"Oh, I'd do anything for you, my handsome babe." She winked. "It depends, my love. I can only preform certain things, but it depends what you would like."

"Uhm..." Twilight met her eyes with passion. "My boyfriend is transgender. Female to male. Are you able to... Get rid of or... _Change_ what's on his body?"

"I cannot change someone's sex with the power available to me now, my apologies. Maybe... I could rid of his breasts, but that would be it. And that may only be temporary. Once more of my sisters are awoken, I will have more power. But, unfortunately, that's all I can do for you."

"Can... Can you get rid of his chest? Or try? Please? I... I want him to be as comfy as possible, and he means everything to me. Knowing that he can't do certain things because he's uncomfortable with _himself_-" His voice caught. "I want to do anything I can to make him feel better. If all you can do is temporary, I don't care. It will mean the world to him."

Cotera bit her lip, deep in thought, but nodded. "Okay. A few things, though. To make the elixir needed to do such a feat, I will need two Silent Princess, five apples, and a hearty radish. Can you see if you have those for me?"

Twilight's face gleamed with happiness. "Yes! Yes! Of course! Thank you so much, you have no idea what your kindness will do for my lovely companion." The brunette kneeled and kissed one of her huge hands in a formal gesture. Cotera blushed, but didn't pester further.

It didn't take long for him to find the items. Most of them he found under the underbrush of the fountain. He did "borrow" a radish from Link's satchel, but he had good reasoning! Nevertheless, Link would probably notice and refuse to talk to him for a day.

Cotera accepted the items, after Twilight peeled the apples and handed them back to her upon her request. She proceeded to take the sugary middles of the apples and squeeze them into the water surrounding, afterword sprinkling a powder of her own creation to make the water bubble and fizz into a pink color.

"Radish please." Twilight handed it over. Cotera split the heart-shaped veggie in her hands, scooping the tender and sweet insides into her make-shift cauldron. The thickening water turned instantly salmon, to which Twilight stared in awe.

Finally, she took the flowers she'd asked for. "These were always my favorite." She reminisced. "I hate doing this to them, even just picking them hurts me so. But... The mysterious power in their nectar will be truly helpful to you, yes?"

Twilight dipped his head respectfully. "I wouldn't make the request otherwise."

With a lovesick huff and a smirk, she peeled the petals and moved them between her fingers, taking their essence into the commissioned potion. The syrup-like elixir around her turned a royal shade of purple. It was done.

"Ah- whoops, it seems I forgot a bottle. You wouldn't happed to have one, would you, sweetie?" Cotera chuckled, her jewelry giggling along with her.

"Oh! Yes, I do. I have five bottles, how many you need?" Twilight pulled around to show off his five bottles tied around his belt just above his hip. They glistened in the sunlight.

"Two. Only the most potent of the elixir will work, so as much as there is, there is but little that can be bottled. I hope two uses will do you well?"

"Yes. It will. It's a privledge to even have your generous skills used to benefit." He handed her two bottles. "Back home we don't have many fairies. Only one deep underground. She... Doesn't wear much." Twilight's face reddened, Cotera chuckling uproariously. 

She handed him the two bottles back after a split second, the glass gleaming hopefully. "Do you need help cleaning the water? That can't be comfortable." Twilight offered, upon noticing the dirty water.

"Oh, no, angelface. Watch." Quickly, she scooped up the remaining potion, which was rather easy as it separated nicely due to the viscosity. Cotera closed her caked eyes, clasping her hands and blowing into them. After a second, she pulled away and opened her hands. A pink fairy flew from her hands, wings dusted in lilac. It danced around Twilight, chiming like a bell before going to the blue nightshade around the water with the other fae. "Now, go on to your love, handsome. I can't be much fun when you have your own significant other."

Twilight smiled giddily, childish with pure joy. "Thank you. It means a lot."

A huge hand came down and ruffled his hair. "Stop it with that. Go see your boyfriend. I'm too old for you to waste your flattery." 

With a toothy grin, Twilight was off to see Link again.

It didn't take long to find him, as he stood guard beside Paya as she tended to the goddess statue. He looked... Bored. Twilight waved to him, running over to meet with him. Softly, he wrapped his arms around the other male. Link smiled and hugged back, giving a quick peck to Twilight's neck that sent a shiver down his spine. When they pulled away, the hero of Twilight was bouncing with joy. 

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I have a surprise for you." Twilight grinned.

Link blinked for a second. "You didn't have to do something-"

"No, no, no. _You_, my handsome boy, will enjoy it. I guarantee. Don't say I didn't have to because you think I did this because you were upset, but I would've done it anyways. You know that." It was true, Twilight was overly generous and sweet. That's why Link fell for him anyway.

Link chuckled. "Then you'd know I'd kiss you if I wasn't preoccupied. And in a place where if their hero kissed someone, they'd have that person crucified." 

Twilight cringed. "Yeah, I got that. You down to stay in the Inn tonight?"

He hesitated, but nodded. "You'll be there. It'll be okay. Plus, the Inn's keeper goes home around nine, so..." A wink. Beautiful blue eyes just winked at him. _Goddesses_, what a minx he'd fallen for.

-

Link's battle-damaged soldier's sword clattered to the floor as he fell onto the bed Twilight was snuggling into. The blonde turned to him. "What did you want to show me?" Twilight immediately brightened, shuffling through his pack to retrieve a bottle with some... Odd liquid in it. "An elixir?" The brunette nodded. "It's not one I'm familiar with..."

"Because I had it specially made." The taller hero smirked. "It's a potion, really."

"What does it do?"

"Gets rid of breast tissue."

Link blinked. His blue eyes looked up at his in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"It's temporary, of course. But it's... something." The brunette offered a smile. Link blinked again. His eyes turned into oceanic smears as Link grabbed onto his tunic and kissed him fervidly. Twilight gasped at his suddenness, but melted into the lip lock.

The blonde pulled away and proceeded to hiss his cheeks, then his hands. Wet droplets sprinkled the taller's face as he did so. Link sat back, holding the bottle delicately. His eyes were swimming with tears. "You... Why...?" The wild-eyed hero attempted, breathlessly.

"You mean so much to me. It hurts that you're so uncomfortable with your body that it prevents you from being happy some days, and I just... Wanted to help. As much as I can, at least." Twilight grinned sheepishly. "Do you like it?"

Link looked at him, amusement giggling is his throat. "_Duh_. How long does it work for?"

"You drink half a bottle, and it should work for 3-5 days."

Eyeing the bottle, the blonde uncapped it and swirled it a bit. It was thicker than water, but such a weird color it was obviously unnatural. Like... Oil without that oily texture. He cautiously put his lips to the crest of the glass, drinking half the bottle. He set it down, scraping his teeth on his tongue to get rid of the now chalky texture. "Do you know when it's supposed to-"

A pink fairy fluttered through the window pane, stopping Link in his tracks. Purple tinted wings. Was... That what normal fae looked like? It tinkled happily, pressing its soft body against his nose, then sparkled around him, giving off a lilac nectar substance from its wings, making them clear again. Before both heroes eyes, Link's chest flattened, the nectar absorbing into him. It was a... Weird feeling, tickling his chest which sent a shiver through him. The fairy chimed once again, before dissapearing in a bout of sparkles.

Link looked down at his chest, and reached towards himself. 

They were gone.

_Truly gone!_

Link's eyes stung with fresh tears, curling into Twilight's lap, hugging him. Chest against chest. He felt so much closer to the other hero without the dreaded flesh in the way. It was calming. Twilight hugged him back tight, kissing the boy's neck.

"You happy now?"

A soft laugh-sob escaped Link, tightening his grip on the man's tunic. "You don't even know." He pulled away, unbuttoning his shirt to inspect his newly freed body. Throwing his shirt away without a second thought, he scanned his body with his hands. Nothing. No bulging protrusions, just the lightweight feeling of accepted absense. 

As Link probed his chest, Twilight gasped. "It healed your injuries from the bandages too."

Giddy with joy, the blonde felt all around, finding no injuries. To his embarrassment, he accidentally brushed over his nipples on this whim, an involuntary moan escaping from his lips. Twilight's ears twitched, and Link immediately covered his face. 

He peeked out of his hands, "Sorry I-" Twilight flashed towards him, capturing his lips. Surprised, the blonde didn't kiss back at first, but soon melted and accepted the kiss, wiggling on the brunette's lap.

Twilight parted barely, his eyes partially lidded and full of molten lust. "Can I touch your chest?"

"Yes."

The blonde pushed against him, pressing his warm hands against his chest. He flinched, old habits dying hard, but with a chaste kiss of reassurance, Link went back to the heat. He moaned lightly, Twilight playing with his nipples cautiously. "C'mon, c'mon _please_, more, harder..." The taller accepted his blubbered request, pushing against him and speeding up the process. The sounds of pleasure from the brunette's torturous flicks and pinches of the pink, sensitive flesh filled the room, making the air thick and heady. 

"You're so handsome." Twilight bit his ear, scraping his sharp fangs against the thin flesh. He whispered so lowly it seemed he only wanted Link to hear his devotion. "I want to make your legs shake again. Please, allow me to."

Link scratched the brunette's ear, making him cry out, the sandy hair tickling his fingertips. "I don't wanna go all the way tonight, but can we do something different?"

"Of course. Had any ideas?"

"Well... I- I liked what you did last time, but I also liked what we did before that..." He drifted, biting his lip. 

Twilight took his hands in his own. "I'm apprehensive to do oral at the same time. Which, would mean one of us was one way and the other was the opposite, both facing the other's crotch and... Y'know." His eartips twitched. "I really don't wanna get feral on you and not know when or how to stop." The blonde rubbed the man's head, scratching his hair in a spot he knew was his favorite. 

Quietly, he let out a soft whimper as he pulled Link on top of him. The smaller kissed his nose lightly. "Well... We can both use our mouths on each other if that's okay? And... I'll be on top to quell your worries."

Twilight blinked. "What have I gotten myself into..." He huffed, leaning up and capturing Link's soft, rosy lips in his. The feeling of cracked and dry over soft and warm tantalizing, filling their heads and pressing on the backs of their eyes. It felt amazing, perfect even, to be joined again like this.

Lightly, Twilight rubbed the blonde's sides lovingly, cupping Link's ass, and then moving back to his shoulder blades and chest. The other groaned at his touches, pushing his hips forward to meet the other's, grinding down against the taller male. Link could feel his folds getting wet, slipping against each other and offering some friction to his bud in the most consumating way that made his breath catch with every downstroke. 

"Hah, baby boy, you're going to kill me." Twilight breathed heavily, pushing Link's hips further down onto his growing erection by firmly grasping his ass, pulling him close. 

Link giggled lightly. "You're getting so riled up. You must've been so pent up today."

"Well, if I didn't have such a handsome boyfriend I wouldn't be." He smirked devilishly. Link responded with a harsh grind that had Twilight keening. Suddenly, he pulled his own trousers and underwear off, exposing the sweet scent of his slick to Twilight, which made him rolls his eyes back, his cock twitching underneath Link. 

The blonde was fully nude before the other hero, blushing around his shoulders and cheeks. Link's esrs twitched happily, his eyes iverjoyed and gleamed of delight. Finally he was himself. Suddenly, he kissed Twilight, who brought him close and kissed his back, revelling in his exposed flesh. The blonde pulled away. "Goddesses, I could suck you off forever and wouldn't even compare to the absolute euphoria I feel right now." Link's breath hiccupped, resuming their kiss. 

Twilight felt pinpricks of warmth on Link's cheeks, wiping them away with both of his thumbs. He caressed his face gently, pulling the boy away. Tears streamed down the smaller's face, a permanent smile plastered on his lips. Twilight whispered to him, "You're so handsome, baby boy. You deserve to be happy." Their fingers intertwined like vines protecting a sturdy tree. "Can I touch you?" Link nodded, turning around and shaking his ass cutely. 

Link's legs were spread naturally, exposing the pink flesh between his thighs that glistened with lust. He bit his lip, Twilight taking the invitation to rub at his outer folds. Visibly clenching, the pink muscle throbbed and spasmed with anticipation. Soon, his fingers became slippery and wet, the brunette slipping two up the boy's slit, reaching the pearl he searched for. Link shuddered as he traced the bump, going in what should've been soothing circles, but they made such lewd noises with the squelch of liquid and the enrapturing sound of Link's whimpers in pleasure as he tried not to be too loud, as he'd not like to alert the neighbours. It was intoxicating.

Twilight's eyes were cloudy and molten, securing a grip on Link's hips and dragging them to his face again. The wet folds tickled his lips, to which he proceeded to kiss and suck at the sweet wetness that coated the area. 

Then, Twilight stuck his tongue inside. Link cried out, clenching his eyes tight. "You're gonna kill me." The blonde slurred, rocking his hips shallowly. He could feel Twilight's smirk as he brought one of his hands down to play with Link's hole, rubbing and caressing it with smooth touches, giving very teasing attention to the boy's clit.

Not wanting to disappoint, Link devilishly pushed through his haze, pulling down Twilight's stretchy, grey trousers, freeing his cock from its feeble confine. It stood tall and rock solid, visibly throbbing and needy. Precum dribbled from the slit, Link reaching out his tongue and licking it away, delighted at the salty taste. Twilight offered a startled gasp, pausing his ministrations for a second, before gritting his teeth and resuming the torture on Link's bud with his fingers.

The blonde ground down on Twilight's fingers, squeezing the base of the other's dick. It twitched in his hands and he hesitantly inched towards the head, enveloping it with his mouth. Twilight whined, biting his lip so hard his fangs dug in tear-pricking-painfully. As Link enveloped half the shaft in one sweep, Twilight's restraint gave way for a moment, thrusting up sharply but recoiling before he could hurt his love. 

Worry sank like a weight in his belly, stopping everything to try and catch his breath. "Don't use your mouth today, only your hands. I.... I can't restrain myself." Twilight managed this in a gruff tone, resuming again after his brief intermission.

Link groaned before firmly moving his hand up and down the shaft before him, making sure to rub his thumb along the underside vein, exterting a little extra pressure. "It's okay. You know I can't avoid thrusting into your mouth; though I guess I can't choke you so... You win some you lose some." He giggled, rubbing faster. Twilight laughed brokenly, licking up into the boy's cunt once again. His slick gathered on his tongue, making it so easy to get caught up in the taste. He near plunged into the blonde's dripping hole, kissing and sucking his way in. 

It was a perfect balance. Once Twilight intensified his touches, so did Link. The blonde obviously learning a lot about what Twilight liked since he was able to make him teeter over the edge quickly.

"Link... I'm gonna cum! Please, _more_. Don't stop." He growled, a thick sound bubbling in his throat as his hips thrust up into the boy's hands. Link kissed down his happy trail, rubbing ferociously, to which Twilight reciprocated, pulling his mouth away to prevent from biting down with his fangs. The lewd noise of slick rubbing against slick and Twilight's and Link's wanton moans filled up the room before Link spilled over, Twilight following him near immediately.

Thick gushes of cum spurted onto Link's fingers and Twilight's belly, some even landing on the smaller's lips, to which it was promptly licked up. Meanwhile, gushes of hot fluid soaked Twilight's lips, as he lapped up the slick. It was absolute bliss as they cleaned each other with their mouths. Post orgasmic content fizzed in both of their loins.

Link turned around, kissing Twilight openly. They tasted each other, their love intertwining together. It tasted like bliss.

Twilight huffed heavily as Link pulled away, their tongues lolling out like dogs panting. "You're perfect." The blonde kissed his chastely once more, before rolling off of him. He grabbed onto the other tightly, cuddling into his chest. Twilight held him back, squeezing tight.

Before drifting off, Link could hear a soft whispered "I love you." whistle in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter babey!! im pretty sure you can guess what shenanigans our babes get into next, but you never know ;)!! my head hurts
> 
> update 8/20/20
> 
> I am reducing this thing to 3 chapters. I lost the fourth chapter as my computer crashed and I haven't been able to recover it. I've tried many rewrites, but they all are not satisfactory. Sorry to everyone who forgot about this fic but once was looking ford to the third chapter. Hopefully, it still suffices as three chapters.


End file.
